


On tyttö aurinkotanssija

by Fredu



Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu
Summary: Tekstiä ollut inspiroimassa CatCatin biisi Aurinkotanssija, siitä siis myös otsikko.





	On tyttö aurinkotanssija

**Author's Note:**

> Tekstiä ollut inspiroimassa CatCatin biisi Aurinkotanssija, siitä siis myös otsikko.

_”Pidetty iskelmälaulaja ja entinen Miss Suomi Armi Aavikko on löydetty myöhään eilen illalla kuolleena asunnostaan...”_

Ilkka Lipsanen pudotti kädessään pitelemänsä voiveitsen. Vain pieni, ihmettelevä kuiskaus:  
"Mitä?" pääsi karkaamaan hänen yhtäkkiä kuivuneilta huuliltaan. Se ei voinut olla totta. Ei saanut olla. Hän ei kuullut kuolinsyytä, eikä välittänytkään kuulla. Armi, hänen pikku Armi-enkelinsä oli saanut oikeat, näkyvät siivet selkäänsä. Ilkka joutui istuutumaan alas ja tuntien itsensä täysin voimattomaksi, hän painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän itki katkerammin kuin vuosiin, viimeinkin hän antoi kauan pidäteltyjen kyyneltensä tulla. Katumuksen suloinen katkeruus hakkasi hänen rintaansa sydämen lyöntien tahdissa. Hän oli aina tiennyt valinneensa väärin, mutta hän oli luullut että vielä olisi hetki aikaa korjata se. Vaan ei ollut, ja siksi hän istui keittiön pöydän ääressä emännänjatkolla itkien. Kuollut. Lentänyt taivaisiin. Juuri ennen kuin Ilkka olisi saanut kerrottua Armille.

_”Tarkoittiko tämä sitä, että sä et enää tahtonut olla mulle hellä?”_


End file.
